


一人伽藍

by Nana56789



Category: DYS48, 九亭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789
Summary: 极端OOC ，年龄操作ONLY官配，七队全员登场涉及社会问题、生命质疑憧憬美好不要看，对《渇き》《紙の月》等作品无法观赏的人不要看不接受撕逼诋毁，欢迎讨论





	一人伽藍

सँघाराम

僧侣聚集修行的清净之处，后指寺院及其主要建筑群

伽藍，从来都是清净的，平缓的，却从来都不该是不是独立的唯一的，不该是无助的

中长篇连载，正在创作中请耐心等待

将在本文下章节更新，请自行选择章节阅读

（可能会比老福特那边更新的快一些，毕竟限制太多了）

欢迎留言讨论，另添加老福特🔗（⬅️这边有app可能会回复频繁一些）  
https://wujianana109698.lofter.com


End file.
